World Cup Youth
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Final dengan Amerika rename jadi World Cup Youth. Chapter 2 UPDATE setelah hiatus. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**Malam Sebelum Pertandingan Final dengan Amerika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**To: Eyeshield 21 fans**

**Warning! Gaje, aneh, OOC, Not YAOI!!!! dll**

**Don't like? Don't Read!! Get out from this fic if you don't like.**

**

* * *

**

**Scene 1**

**Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori: Pergi ke kasino di Amerika.**

**.  
**

Malam hari di Amerika sedikit berbeda pada malam hari di Jepang. Kalo di Jepang, malam hari begini sudah agak sepi dan tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi, kalo di Amerika, malam hari begini masih ramai lalu lalang motor dan mobil. Di sebuah hotel di Amerika, tempat team Japan menginap…

"Saluran televisinya gak ada yang seru…" keluh Mamori yang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil melahap cho creamnya dan terus mengganti channel tv.

"Tau, ah!!" Mamori yang kesal pun akhirnya membiarkan televisi menyala dan dia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

"Suzuna-chan, dia sedang apa, ya? main ke kamar cowok begitu, hh…" ucap Mamori yang pergi kearah kulkas. Saat dia hendak membuka kulkas, bel kamar Mamori berbunyi.

"Apa mungkin Suzuna-chan, ya?" tanya Mamori. (Perhatian, saat ini…Suzuna sedang main perang bantal di kamar para cowok). Mamori pun pergi dan membuka pintu.

"A…Hiruma-kun?" heran Mamori saat melihat Hiruma ada didepan kamarnya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. "Ngapain kau disini?" tanya Mamori yang membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Aku punya urusan denganmu!" jawab Hiruma yang masuk ke dalam kamar Mamori dan menutup pintu kamar. Mamori hanya heran, terlebih lagi saat melihat Hiruma yang saat ini memakai setelan jas dan celana, seperti mau pergi ke acara resmi.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Kekeke, di Amerika…jalan pada malam hari udah kayak kewajiban, manajer sialan! Dengar! Aku ada urusan sebentar. Selama aku pergi, kau cari informasi tentang pemain-pemain Amerika di laptop-ku ini. Setelah itu, kau cari style permainan mereka dan pelajarilah. Lalu, kau salin kembali dalam bukumu dan baca ulang lalu cari kelemahan mereka. Kalo udah dapet kelemahannya, tulis ulang di laptop-ku biar aku baca nanti. Kau bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan bentuk tulisan maupun video. Dan bla bla bla…" jelas Hiruma panjang lebar. Tapi, dengan kepintarannya…Mamori bisa menangkap penjelasan ribet itu semua. Coba Hiruma nyuruh Sena ato Monta, dijamin! Udah naek darah duluan.

"Kau mengerti, manajer sialan?" cetus Hiruma memberikan laptopnya. "Tidak usah kau jelaskan secara rinci padaku pun aku udah ngerti tugasku, kapten…" jawab Mamori sedikit kesal dan pada kata-kata 'Kapten' terasa penekanan seperti menyindir.

"Kekeke, bagus kalo kau udah ngerti…" ucap Hiruma yang berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Eh? Tunggu, Hiruma-kun!" panggil Mamori.

"Apaan?"

"Kau bagaimana, sih? Dasimu itu kurang keatas dan kurang rapi ***menaikkan dasi Hiruma***. Kerah kemejamu juga belum terlipat dengan benar ***membetulkan kerah Hiruma***. Kancingnya agak dibenerin, dong! ***mengancingkan kancing kemeja Hiruma***. Kemejanya sedikit kusut, nih…jasnya juga dikancing, dong biar agak rapian ***mengelus pelan bagian dada pada jas agar kusut-nya agak ilang***. Rambutmu juga agak berantakan kayak orang abis bangun tidur ***merapikan rambut Hiruma dengan tangannya***. Kau enggak pakai parfum, ya? wangi-mu enggak tercium dengan jelas…" jelas Mamori yang membetulkan penampilan Hiruma seperti seorang istri yang sedang mendandani suami yang akan pergi meeting. Hiruma tidak bisa menghentikan laju bicara Mamori seperti kereta api tanpa stasiun. Dia terus ngoceh dan ngoceh, Hiruma sampai keheranan.

"_Ni cewek cerewet banget, sih?"_ batin Hiruma melihat Mamori yang sibuk betulin cara pakaiannya.

Tidak disadari, diluar…

"Yaa! MonMon, Sena, minna…kemari! Kemari!" panggil Suzuna pelan sambil mengintip lewat celah pintu yang agak terbuka. All star Jepang (kecuali, Musashi, Kakei, Taka dan Yamato, juga para pemain yang masih punya otak) mendatangi Suzuna.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Monta. "Liat itu!" ucap Suzuna yang menunjuk kearah dalam. Semuanya mengintip dan…***ctek***

"Eh?" ucap para all stars kompak dan terpaku pada gerakan mengintipnya. Mereka melihat keatas perlahan.

"Ya-Ha, sedang apa kalian disini, bocah-bocah sial?" tanya Hiruma sangar sambil menodongkan senjatanya.

"Ti…Tidak ngapa-ngapain…" para all stars gemetar mendadak. Aura-aura hitam bermunculan dalam jumlah banyak di belakang Hiruma, sementara aura-aura kematian bermunculan dari balik para all stars yang mengintip.

"Nyawa kalian berkurang 100 tahun, **YA-HA!!!!!!!!"** Hiruma pun langsung menembaki para all stars dengan senjata ber-peluru tiada habisnya.

"**Tidaaaaaaaaaak!!!!"** para all stars langsung loncat-loncat dan ngibrit dengan kecepatan full daripada mati dibunuh Hiruma sebelum hari pertandingan.

"Ya, ampun…Hiruma-kun itu…Dimana dia menaruh senjata-senjatanya itu?" Mamori pun sedikit sweetdrop saat melihat Hiruma mengejar-ngejar para all stars seperti sedang memburu mangsa buat makan.

**Hiruma dan Mamori, END**

**

* * *

**

**Scene 2**

**Sakuraba Haruto dan Kobayakawa Sena: Devil bat Hurricane dan Shooting Star.**

**.  
**

13 jam sebelum hari pertandingan, Sena tidak bisa tidur karena keberisikan gara-gara Monta terus-terusan berteriak 'Devil Back Fire!! Neo!!' dalam mimpinya. Ditambah lagi, bantalnya diambil oleh Monta seakan-akan bantalnya itu adalah bola American Football. Dia mau tak mau tidak bisa tidur.

"Yaah, Riku tidurnya enak banget. Ngiri, nih! Oh, mungkin dia udah minum obat tidur sebelum tidur karena tau Monta tidurnya gak bisa diem. Wah, aturnya kuikuti aja ya caranya dia…" pikir Sena bodoh yang melihat Riku tertidur dengan pulas sampai mendengkur. (Mungkin gara-gara stress ngadepin Panther besok, dia kehilangan hampir sepertiga fungsi otaknya).

"Keluar aja, dah nyari angin…" ucap Sena yang pergi kearah luar balkon. "Malam yang indah…" pujinya.

"**Devil back Fire!! Neo!!"** Monta yang ngelindur kali ini mengambil bantal Riku.

"Ha? bantal gw! Bantai gw ilang? Ha! ha!" Riku yang juga kelihatannya sedikit mengigau gara-gara bantalnya diambil secara tiba-tiba langsung berdiri. Walo matanya masih setengah terbuka, bahkan gak nyampe setengah….dia celinguk kiri-kanan mencari bantalnya tapi tidak lama kemudian…dia terjatuh kembali pada tempat tidurnya dan kembali mendengkur.

"_Ri…Riku…"_ Sena pun sweetdrop ngeliat tingkah bodoh 2 teman sekamarnya. Sena melanjutkan melihat ke langit malam. Sambil melihat langit, dia terus berfikir bagaimana caranya dia melewati Panther besok. Kemudian, dia ambil ancang-ancang.

"Devil bat Hurricane!!" ucapnya sambil menggunakan tekniknya. Namun, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas…gara-gara stress ngadepin Panther besok, dia kehilangan hampir sepertiga fungsi otaknya. Dia tidak sadar dimana dia gunakan devil bat hurricane hingga terjatuh dari balkon.

"Gyaa!! Aku jatuuh!!" batinnya dengan jawdrop. Tapi, ***Tuing,tuing*** Sena naik turun seperti sedang naik trampoline.

"Ti…Tidak mati?" heran Sena. "Ka…kau tidak apa-apa, Sena?" tanya seseorang. Sena pun langsung melihat keatas dan menemukan Sakuraba tengah memegang celananya.

"Sa…Sakuraba-san?"

Sakuraba kemudian menarik Sena keatas balkon kamarnya.

"Ha…hahaha, ji…jika saja kak Sakuraba tidak menolongku…aku yakin ucapannya kak Hiruma bakal jadi absolute…" ucap Sena yang masih gemetaran dan tersenyum garing.

"Ka…Kagak napa-napa. Kebetulan aku lagi ngeliat langit malam dan dari atas aku liat bintang jatuh dan berharap menangkapnya. Eh, ternyata yang ada aku malah nangkep binatang jatuh…" balas Sakuraba yang sedikit gemetaran juga.

"Eh? Bi…binatang jatuh?" heran Sena.

"Ma…Maksudku, Bin Atang…baru-baru ini tetanggaku yang namanya pak Atang menikahkan anaknya. Ha ha ha…" tawa garing Sakuraba. Karena mereka terus-terusan tertawa garing, penghuni kamar Sakura yang satunya lagi terusik.

"Woi!! Gw lagi pengen tidur, nih!! Lu pade jangan pada berisik kenapa!!" kesal orang itu.

"Hi…Hiee!! Shi…Shin-san?" kaget Sena. Setelah pasang muka kesalnya, Shin tertidur kembali.

"Maafkan dia, Sena. Daritadi Shin enggak bisa tidur gara-gara ponselku yang terus-terusan berbunyi…" jelas Sakuraba. "Oooh…"

Gara-gara mereka berisik lagi, Shin berdiri dan berjalan menuju tasnya.

"Lho? Shin-san mau kemana?" tanya Sena. "Entahlah…"

"Kubilang…jangan berisik!!" ucap Shin yang menggunakan Trident Tackle-nya pada Sena dan Sakuraba.

"**Ugyaaaa!!"** Sena dan Sakuraba langsung mental dan benar-benar jadi bintang jatuh.

**Sakuraba dan Sena, END**

**

* * *

****Scene 3**

**Hiruma Youichi dan Clifford D'Louis: Adu chatting.**

**.  
**

"Hm? Bocah Jepang yang bernama Hiruma Youichi itu memang iblis mendarah daging kayaknya…" ucap Clifford sambil bersandar pada bangkunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Panther.

"Semua data-data dan informasi tentang dirinya sendiri telah dipalsukan! Kagak jelas apa masa lalunya, kayak gimana kehidupannya, orang tuanya. Mati aja, dah sana!!" cetus Clifford kasar.

"Anu…Clifford, katamu tadi kan Hiruma udah kayak iblis mendarah daging. Mati itu kagak ada didalam kamus iblis, lho…" ucap Panther pelan.

Suasana hening, Clifford ngeliat Panther dengan tatapan kosong.

_"Di...Dia marah..."_ batin Panther gemetar.

**SFX: *Pong!***

"Oh, kau benar! Bodohnya aku…" Clifford yang mungkin rada stress setelah di 'permainkan' oleh Hiruma di kasino tadi malam juga sedikit jadi bodoh.

"A…Ahahaha…" tawa garing Panther.

**A/N: Tentu para Readers dan Author tau, kan teknologi komunikasi internet sekarang? Facebook, YM, ato chatting dan semacamnya? Saat ini, Clifford lagi buka facebooknya dan dia udah jadi 'friend'-nya Hiruma.**

"Em? Ada yang ngasih chatting. Sapa, ya?" batin Clifford yang buka list chat-nya.

**WARNING!! OOC, terutama Clifford-nya. Clifford FC tolong dimaafkan kebodohan saia.**

**- Chat -**

…………: Kekeke, kau belum tidur, ya mancung sialan?

Clifford: Diam kau, bocah!

Hiruma: Kekeke, umurku udah 17 taun, emangnya aku masih bocah, ya?

Clifford: Baiklah, kalo begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Kakek'…

Hiruma: Kakek? Kekeke, abis main poker denganku tadi bikin otakmu kehilangan 99,9% fungsinya, ya?

Clifford: Apa katamu, bocah?

Hiruma: Wekekeke, kau memanggilku 'Bocah' lagi? Lupa kalo katanya kau mau manggil aku 'Kakek'?

Clifford: Kau bermain dengan api, kakek! *nada mulai kesal*

Hiruma: Wekekekeke!!! *ampe nangis* Aku lagi maen laptop dibilang maen api. Wekekeke, otakmu udah kehilangan 100% fungsinya!!! Kekeke!! *ngakak kayak pas ngeliat Agon dibotakin*

Clifford: Bocah sialan! Kau menuang minyak dalam api!! *masih sabar*

Hiruma: Wakakakakakak!!! Dia manggil gw 'Bocah' lagi, ditambah lagi…dia ngigo kalo gw nuang minyak dalam api…wakekekek!! *Ngakak ampe rasanya pengen guling-gulingan*

Clifford: *puncak kesabaran* kubunuh kau, kakek!

Hiruma: pikirin? *langsung off*

**- End Chat -**

Clifford yang merasa benar-benar kesal langsung melempar laptopnya dan menghantam muka panther yang sweetdrop ngeliat pertempuran chatting Clifford Vs Hiruma.

"Cli…Clif…ford…" terbata-bata karena saat itu Panther sedang makan es krim.

"Kubuat bocah sialan itu tenggelam di kuburan terdalam!!" kesal Clifford yang pergi ke tempat tidurnya.

"Anu, Clifford…aku tau kau sedang emosi. Tapi, tidak apa laptop yang berisi data-data penting tentang Hiruma kau hancurkan begitu saja?" tanya Panther polos. Clifford langsung berhenti dan melihat Panther dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Hie!!" tegang. Tiba-tiba Clifford masang muka mewek. "Huee, laptop berisi strategi pertandingan buat besok hancur. Huwaaa!!! Clifford pun nangis Bombay. Panther hanya jawdrop.

Sementara itu Hiruma…

"Kekeke, aku berhasil membuatnya menghancurkan laptop-nya sendiri. Kekeke…" bangga Hiruma yang terkekeh-kekeh sendiri.

**Clifford dan Hiruma, END**

**

* * *

****Crimson: Etto, aneh…ya? emm, maafin dah. Namanya juga fic sehari jadi, ahahaha! Ide gila ini semua didapat setelah baca komik Eyeshield 21 pas lagi pertandingan lawan Amerika. Akhir kata, Reviewnya boleh, tuh…hehehe…**

**By:**

**Crimson Shinigami D. Evils**


	2. Chapter 2

Crims ganti judulnya karena kalo final dengan Amerika, scenenya cuma sedikit…kalo di World Cup Youth banyak scenenya. Fuuh, makasih buat yang udah nge-review fic gaje ini…iseng-iseng saja, Crims ngelanjutinnya. Crims juga akan membalas satu review yang sulit dimengerti jika tidak dibalas.

**Untuk Sapphire D. Hapsire:**

**Untuk namanya Clifford, Crims buat chapter 1 saat Eyeshield vol. 37 belum terbit. Lalu, di Eyeshield vol.36…namanya Clifford adalah Clifford D'Louis. Jadinya, Crims gak tau sebenernya nama dia itu D'Louis atau D'Lewis ^_^. Terus, untuk perkataan 'Dipermainkan'…Clifford sendiri yang bilang kalo 'Untuk pertama kalinya adalah hidupku, aku dipermainkan seperti itu' *dikutip dari Eyeshield 21 chapter 317***

**Jangan cemas, Crims gak terlalu ngambil hati, kok! Hohoho…**

**Lalu, terima kasih banyak buat Ciel L. Chisai, Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-, Kazuazul, Fitria – AlyssCrimsonCamellia, HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji, Fridha-chiizuuu, Ryuuki S. A. J, Naara Akira, BlackWhite Feathers, Faika Araifa, dan RisaLoveHiru daaan yang lainnya untuk review-nya yang membuat Crims pengen ngelanjutin fic gaje ini. Maaf karena gak bisa dibalas satu per satu karena bingung apa kata-kata yang harus Crims balas. *dilemparin jutaan bola Amefuto***

Oke, lanjut aja! Model fic-nya tetep. Tiap pair berbeda dan tetep gak ada unsur **YAOI, Crack pair, dll! OOCness-nya tetep ada pasti… 0_b**

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

**Scene 4**

**Donald Oberman Mr. Don dan Yamato Takeru: Mendeskripsikan Nama**

"1000 dolar untuk red…" ucap Yamato menghampiri meja deal Mr. Don dan meletakkan beberapa tingkat chip kasino. Mr. Don pun melihat Yamato sementara para gadis yang ada disisi Mr. Don…

"Kyaaaa! Keren banget pria Jepang ini!" dengan mata love, mereka menjerit dengan napsu dan langsung menghampiri Yamato. Yamato pun menunduk malu-malu seperti Sena saat dikerubungi wanita-wanita pirang cantik dan berdada besar.

"Aah, kalian ini…bisa aja, deh…" ucap Yamato malu-malu. "Minta tanda kaki, dong…" pinta seorang wanita.

"Bol-…he? Tanda kaki? Yang ada juga tanda tangan, neeng…" ralat Yamato.

"Intinya anggota tubuh, kan? Kumohoo~~~~~n~~" pinta wanita satu lagi sambil _ngelendot _ke dada Yamato.

"Ahaha, boleh, boleh…" **[1]**

Tepat sebelum Yamato menandatangi kaki, Mr. Don melihat tajam Yamato dengan wajah anehnya (bayangkan sendiri wajahnya).

"A…Apa? Kenapa kau pasang wajah seperti itu?" kaget Yamato terpaku pada gerakannya yang pengen tanda tangan di baju wanita itu.

"Menyedihkan. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau ada urusan denganku atau nyoba saingan ke-populer-an ama gue, ha?" tanya Mr. Don memegang gelas berisi wiski-nya. Yamato akhirnya sadar.

"Ha? Ih, ngapain lo deket-deket ama gue? Gue udah ada Karin tauk!" Yamato langsung men-tackle gadis yang menempelinya. *Gadis itu out dari fic ini* Yamato membetulkan jasnya biar agak keren dikit.

"Fuh, back to reality. Kau ingat aku, Mr. Don?" tanya Yamato serius.

"Mana gue kenal. Dikira gue sapa lu? Emak lu? Ini menyedihkan…" jawab Mr. Don males tanpa memandang Yamato.

"_Ekh! Blagu amat nii pak tua. Minta banget ditaro di panti jompo poreper eper!"_ batin Yamato kesal sambil manyun.

"Biar kuingatkan, namaku Yamato Takeru. Dipanggil oleh temen-temenku 'Yamato'. Terkadang suka diplesetin oleh orang lain jadi 'Ya~mati' yang biasanya diucapkan saat seseorang kalah main game atau pas lagi seru-serunya nonton tv eh mati lampu. Disebut 'Rambut liar sialan' oleh Hiruma Youichi yang akrab dipanggil Akuma-taicho. Dianggap monster saat Christmas Bowl oleh Akuma-taicho juga. Disebut 'Licik' oleh Kongo Agon yang akrab dipanggil Popcorn basi. Gelar 'Eyeshield 21'-ku direbut oleh Midget alias Kobayakawa Sena. Dan bla bla bla…" Yamato mendeskripsi-kan namanya terlalu berlebihan dan benar-benar tidak penting hingga membuat Mr. Don memasang wajah anehnya lagi.

"Udah selese mendeskripsikan namamu, Yamati?" tanya Mr. Don.

"Yamato!" ralat Yamato agak kesal.

"Menyedihkan sekali. Sekarang giliranku. Namaku Donald Oberman. Dikenal sebagai Mr. Don. Terkadang aku suka diejekin oleh orang lain dibalik layar sebagai Donald bebek. Disamakan oleh salah satu 'dukun' dari Karakura yang bernama 'Don Kan'onji'. Gelar 'Lineman terkuat di Pentagram' ku direbut oleh Gaou Rikiya dari Jepang. Aku dijatuhkan dengan Delta Dynamite yang seperti bom atom atau bom nuklir atau bom Nagasaki atau bom pikir aja sendiri. Dan bla bla bla…" Mr. Don ketularan gila-nya Yamato karena mendeskripsikan namanya kelewat aneh. Yang ada disekeliling meja kasino itu hanya sweetdrop dengan mata memutih.

"M-Mr. Don kenapa jadi begitu?" bisik pelan seseorang.

"Ma-mana gue tau…"

"Gue kemari buat nantangin elo, Mr. Donald bebek!" tegas Yamato sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Menyedihkan, dengan siapa kau akan menantangku, Yamati-kun?"

"All Stars Negara-ku dan Eyeshield 21 yang asli!" jawab Yamato dengan bangga.

"Khukhukhu, menyedihkan. Sungguh menyedihkan. Kau bahkan tidak mau melawanku sendirian…"

"Fuuh, sorry aja. Aku bukan pria sepertimu yang hanya percaya pada diri sendiri. Karena saya adalah orang yang baik hati, pintar, kuat dan tidak sombong daaan sayang temen." kata Yamato percaya diri MAX.

"Menyedihkan banget cara bicaramu, Yamatolol…"

"Ejekan gue nambah lagi, kurang ajar kau Donald bebek! Pantes aja nama lo ada Donald-nya, lu itu orangnya bermulut besar sama aja kayak Donald bebek!" ucap atau sindir Yamato sambil gebrak meja.

"Stupid baka! Donald bebek itu mulutnya besar dan panjang! Gue cuma bermulut besar!" balas Mr. Don sedikit kesal.

"Intinya 'mulut'. Bodoh…"

"Napa lo! Gak suka ama nama gue, ha?" sewot Mr. Don yang gebrak meja balik.

"Iya. Gue gak suka. Napa lo? Nantangin?" balas Yamato.

"Mati kau!"

"Maju sini!" tantang balik Yamato.

"Mati, jangan gentayangan gue!" cetus Mr. Don.

"Beeh, tokek lah kau! Bakalan gue gentayangin lah…"

Suasana di kasino itu benar-benar menjadi gaduh karena pertengkaran sepele Yamato dan Mr. Don. Tambah lagi, diantara mereka berdua gak ada yang mau ngalah. Kalo minjem kata-katanya Panther 'Seram…meja ini seram'…

**Mr. Don dan Yamato, END**

**Omake scene 4:**

**[1] **"Kekekeke, aku dapat bahan ancaman baru buat si rambut liar sialan itu. Kuberitahu quarterback Tekoku, jadi budak gue dia. Wekekekekeke…" Hiruma pun keluar kasino dengan membawa handycam dan tertawa licik.

* * *

**Scene 5**

**Gaou Rikiya dan Akira Chubo: Delta Dynamite**

"Kak Gaou, aku udah latihan! Ayo kita ulangi lagi pertandingan yang tadi terlewati!" ucap Chubo semangat. Tapi, siapa sangka? Saat itu Gaou justru sedang menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri karena kesal kalah dari Mr. Don (mungkin).

"Apa kau malam-malam begini? Jawab!" tanya Gaou sangar.

"Hiee, maafkan aku, kak Gaou! Aku berniat menantang kakak lagi…" jawab Chubo. Saat membuka matanya, Gaou menerjang Chubo dengan kecepatan full.

"Hieeee, jawabanku sama sekali gak didengerin! Padahal tadi dia yang minta dijawab…" Chubo jawdrop. Secara cepat dia langsung menyiapkan tubuhnya untuk Delta Dynamite. Dan cepat! Chubo mementalkan Gaou ke beranda menembus kaca. Sena yang saat itu sedang tertidur langsung kaget melihat Gaou terbang.

"Hieee, Ga…Gaou-kun!"

"Gyaaa, kak Gaou gak apa-apa?" cemas Chubo.

"Lakukan lagi, bocah!" perintah Gaou. Mendengar perintah Gaou, ke-gemeteran-nya Chubo meningkat.

"Ka…Kagak! Entar kak Gaou bisa ngancurin hotel ini! kagak! Kagak!" tolak Chubo yang ngibrit keluar kamar Gaou. Karena tambah kesal, Gaou ngejar Chubo.

"Tunggu, bocah! Ajarin gue make Delta Dynamite!" sembari mengejar Chubo, Gaou juga menghancurkan beberapa kamar karena dia pikir Chubo ngumpet disuatu tempat. Maksa banget minta diajarin Delta Dynamite.

Sementara itu, Marco yang sekamar dengan Gaou ngungsi ke kamarnya Mizumachi.

"Lho? Kau ngapain disini, Marucho-chan?" tanya Mizumachi.

"G-G-Gue gak mau ke kamar. Bisa-bisa tubuh gue dibelah 2 sama kayak tempat tidur oleh Gaou, menurutku…" jawab Marco gemeteran dan mengumpat didalam lemari baju Mizumachi dkk. Dia menggigiti jarinya dengan tubuh pucat.

"Ada apa, Mizumachi?" tanya Kakei yang baru selesai mandi.

"Kakei-chan, ini nih. Si Marucho-chan ngumpet didalam lemari kita…" jawab Mizumachi.

"Kenapa kau ngumpet disini, Maruch-…I mean…Marco?" tanya Kakei mengintip lemari. Tepat saat Kakei membuka lemari, dengan cepat Marco langsung menutup lemari. Seakan-akan Marco tidak mau ketauan sama Gaou.

"Ayam!" cetus Kakei kaget.

"Ibunda, Ayahanda…selamatkanlah anakmu ini. Gaou akan membunuhku jika menemukanku, menurutku…" Marco berdoa seperti kematian tinggal 1 milimeter lagi. Kakei dan Mizumachi sweetdrop.

Balik lagi ke Chubo dan Gaou…

"Hieeeeee! Kak Gaou, tolong berhenti mengejarku!" pinta Chubo yang lari mati-matian seperti Sena yang dikejar Cerberos.

"Takkan sebelum kau mengajariku Delta Dynamite itu…" ucap Gaou yang menambah kecepatannya. **"Toloooooooooong!"** jerit Chubo.

Apa yang terjadi pada Gaou dan Chubo? Maukah Chubo mengajari Gaou Delta Dynamite? Jawabannya ada di vol. 37…baca aja sendiri…-geplak-

**Gaou Rikiya dan Akira 'Chubo', END**

**

* * *

Scene 6**

**Hiruma Youichi dan Kongo Agon: Ambisi**

**A/N: Sekali lagi diingatkan, tidak ada Y-A-O-I! Yang anggep ini YAOI, enyahlah! Percakapannya 99% melenceng dari aslinya.**

Agon dengan tiba-tiba datang membawa mobil curiannya menuju hotel sesaat sebelum bertanding dengan Militaria. Dengan kecepatan full, dia membawa mobil itu dan mengerem tepat didepan hotel dimana para all stars sedang menunggu bus mereka.

"Masuk!" perintah Agon kasar dari dalam mobil. Namun tidak ada yang menengok dan merespon ucapannya.

"Masuk sampah!" perintah Agon lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Gue bilang masuk, sampah!" kali ini Agon keluar dari mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobil. Tapi, dengan perlakuannya itu tetap saja tidak ada yang menengok. Kalo pun ada, itu hanya Ikkyu yang bertanya 'Ada apa, Agon?' dan mengacuhkan Agon lagi.

"Et, dah! Gue dikacangin abis! Siapa yang dikacangin, nih?" tanya Agon biar dirinya diperhatikan. All stars menengok pada Agon.

"Elu…" singkat All star yang kembali mengacuhkan Agon.

"S-S-S-Sampah! Woi, Hiruma Youichi dan Kid! Cepetan masuk kedalam mobil!" perintah Agon yang kali ini ampe mencak-mencak karena saking keselnya.

"Ooh, lu manggil gue, ya?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada santai namun terdengar ngejek.

"Kagak!"

"Oh, ya, udah…" Hiruma dengan santainya berbalik arah dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

"Gue manggil elu berdua, Hiruma, Kid!"

Hiruma melihat pada Kid dengan tatapan malas. "Tadi gue nanya 'lu manggil gue?' dia bilang kagak. Sekarang beneran manggil…" ucap Hiruma santai.

"Yaah, namanya juga lagi stress…" balas Kid sambil membetulkan topinya. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan Agon sebagai supirnya melaju dengan cepat.

"Oi, sampah! Terutama kau, Hiruma. Berikan aku posisi quarterback milikmu itu…" ucap Agon.

"Ha? kenapa aku harus memberikan posisiku pada dread sialan macam kau?" tanya Hiruma balik.

"Kau yang ngebet banget pengen dapet 3 juta dolar itu pengen mendapatkan posisi quarterback, ya? hmm, bisa kumengerti. Diantara posisi lain, posisi quarterback-lah yang paling menonjol dan hampir 70% akan dapat 3 juta dolar itu. makanya kau menginginkan posisi itu, kan?" jelas Kid yang santai seperti biasa.

"Kukuku, bagus kalo kau mengerti, sampah…"

"Apa kau punya alasan lain selain 3 juta dolar itu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengincar 3 juta dollar itu. Aku tidak mengincar apapun lagi…" jawab Agon sok.

"Kau yakin?" Hiruma memastikan kembali jawaban Agon.

"Ah, ya. Ada satu lagi. Satu-satunya manajer di team Japan, Anezaki Mamori. Quarterback bisa menghabiskan hampir 90% harinya dengan sang manajer. Aku ingin mendekatinya…berikan aku posisi itu agar aku bisa berpacaran dengannya…" jelas Agon. Suasana didalam mobil sepi mendadak.

"_Nyesel gue nanya tadi!"_ umpat batin Hiruma yang didalam mencak-mencak, diluar super tenang.

"Hmph, Takkan kubiarkan kau dapat yang satu itu…" jawab Hiruma memecahkan keheningan.

"Aaah?"

"Enak aja lo pengen deketin manajer tim gue. Walo taruhannya duit, gelar NFL, ampe nyawa pun…gak bakal gue serahin manajer sialan itu ke tangan lo…" jawab Hiruma agak kencang dan memakan permen karetnya.

"Napa lo? Suka lo ama tuh manajer?" tebak Agon.

"Kekekeke, nyari manajer kayak dia tuh susah. Ampe gue ngasih tu manajer ke elo…enak di elo rugi di gue, ogah banget!"

"Yaah, Hiruma. Walau cara bicaramu begitu, sebenarnya kau tidak mau kehilangan manajermu itu, kan?" Kid kali ini angkat bicara karena sejak tadi dia diacuhkan.

"Hmm, dikit. Kekekeke…"

"_Kowai nee. Hiruma Youichi, kau benar-benar master poker face…"_ batin Kid menurunkan topinya hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Tapi senyum miringnya terlihat.

"Begitu banyak wanita yang nempel dihatiku, hanya manager itulah yang nempel gak bisa lepas dari hatiku. Ingin kurasakan dirinya itu…" jelas Agon napsu.

"Pikirin? Manager sialan itu gak bakalan gue serahin ke elo! Itu ambisi gue yang akan abadi sepanjang masa!" ujar Hiruma.

"Ambisi yang menarik, Hiruma. Dan kata-kata ambisimu itu benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak mau pisah dengan manager-mu itu…"

"Kalo lu ama manager elu, gue ama sapa?" tanya Agon.

"Kekekeke, ama cheerleader Kyoshin yang badannya kayak badak aja. Kekekeke…"

"Boleh dicoba" kata Agon senyum licik.

Hiruma dan Kid langsung jawdrop mendengar jawaban Agon yang menyetujui rencana gila Hiruma.

"_Dread sialan gila!"_ jerit batin Hiruma dan Kid kompak.

**Scene 6, End. The fic is Finish!**

**

* * *

**Udah. Gak bakal dilanjutin ini fic. Stop ampe 2 chapter aja. Rnr kembali ya…mugyagyagyagyay!


End file.
